pllfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sjabloon:Afleveringen
|-|Season 1= Pilot Wren is introduced as being engaged to Melissa at the beginning of the season, but doesn't side with her on every issue. When Melissa callously informs Spencer that she is moving into the barn that Spencer was planning to move into, Wren is sensitive and concerned, where as Melissa is smirking and glib. They move in anyway, as planned. While Spencer is reading on her porch, Wren walks out to put out a cigarette. Apparently Melissa does not know he smokes. Quite unlike Melissa, he apologizes for moving into the loft and offers to say something to Melissa, but Spencer say's it wouldn't matter and remarks that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends because she actually likes him. Another day, Spencer finds herself alone with Wren in the kitchen. She is wearing a bikini, about to go for a swim. Wren had just been in the jacuzzi and he notices Spencer seems stressed. She explain's she had a tough field hockey practice. Turns out they both enjoy sports. He massages her back, but stops when Melissa is about to enter the room. The Jenna Thing When the Hastings sisters and Wren go out for drinks with their father, Spencer orders a vodka soda, but Melissa interferes. It seems expected that Wren order the same drink as his future father-in-law and his fiancée, but he opts for Spencer's choice instead, secretly providing her with a few sips, sensing she could use it while Melissa and their father talk about their accomplishments of the day. Wren jokes his accomplishment was getting a great parking spot. Melissa doesn't think it's funny, but Spencer does. One night while doing laundry, he encounters her studying and once again offers to give her a massage. They joke around and eventually kiss. Spencer tells him to stop, that it's not right, but it's too late. Melissa sees them and kicks Wren out the next day. To Kill a Mocking Girl Spencer visits Wren at the apartment he's crashing to try to get him to tell Melissa and their parents that she didn't initiate the kiss and didn't intend to break them up. He says he has tried, but they are not taking his calls. He mentions that perhaps his biggest mistake was falling for the wrong sister. Spencer leaves, citing the hour of the next train. He does wind up calling Melissa, but it doesn't help. Can You Hear Me Now? A very intoxicated Wren shows up at Spencer's house. He breaks in through the back door and brings a pot of flowers from their backyard, which he breaks on the floor. Spencer makes him a cup of coffee. The two get to talking and flirting until she finally gives him a ride to his motel. Outside his room, Wren reiterates how he wishes he met Spencer first and invites her in, but Spencer declines. They kiss and Spencer gets into the car with Hanna leaving him at the door. |-|Season 2= My Name Is Trouble The Liars see him give Melissa a paper bag out of the trunk of his car. The Liars did not know what was in the bag but Spencer suspected it may have been painkillers for Ian who may be alive and in hiding. Blind Dates We find out that Spencer's hunch was correct; Wren was in fact providing pain killers for Ian and remotely treating him for his accident at the church. Spencer corners him at his workplace, St. Anthony's Hospital of Philadelphia, and gets him to admit his participation and knowledge of Ian's existence. He is helping Melissa, because, he says, he owes it to her after what he has done. If not for the way he acted, she would never be with Ian. Also, he's hurt her enough, and this is a chance at redemption. Unlike most Rosewood residents, Wren is believing and concerned to hear Spencer say that Ian tried to kill her. At first, he refuses to help Spencer, but he later agrees to let her follow them when he stages a meeting with himself, Ian, and Melissa, under the pretense that Ian has a staph infection and needs to be treated in person. There, the Liars, Wren, and Melissa find Ian dead and bloody on the floor beside a suicide note, gun in hand. Wren comforts Melissa by hugging her, then Spencer takes over, exchanging shocked and horrified looks with Wren. The Devil You Know Wren calls to see how Spencer and Melissa are doing in the aftermath. Veronica Hastings relays the message to Spencer and notes and that he's lucky it wasn't Peter who picked up the phone. Save the Date Wren shows up to the Hastings' house with flowers that he's bought for Melissa, but Spencer suspects he is really there to see her. She informs him she has a boyfriend. He asks her out for coffee and tea anyway. He mentions that he will be doing a 6 month rotation at Rosewood Community Hospital. Later, he runs into Spencer at the hospital. Wren says he recognized Emily's name when she was brought in and offers to take Spencer up to see her. He and Spencer take the elevator to the third floor. When Spencer almost gets off on the floor with the morgue, Wren reminds her what floor Emily is on. Spencer later goes to the floor to find something very interesting. Later, he checks up on Emily. He has good news and bad news. The good - the ulcer will heal, the bad - Emily's blood test says she has HGH (human growth hormone, a steroid used to improve sports performance) in her system. He says that since she is a minor, he must tell her parents. She begs him not to tell, and denies having knowledge of the HGH, which is later proven to be the truth. He doesn't believe her, but agrees to ask the attending to run the test again before informing her parents. Over My Dead Body Wren spots Spencer crying after she breaks up with Toby in the Rosewood Town Square and gives her a ride home. He sticks around while she gets ready for the wedding and tells her he is "desperate to kiss her." Even though they agree it is bad timing, Wren kisses Spencer. The Blond Leading the Blind Wren becomes Toby's attending physician after Toby breaks his arm when the anchors in a scaffolding "gave way." Wren enters the room as Spencer is talking to Toby and during a brief introduction Wren makes it somewhat obvious that there is a history between him and Spencer. After Spencer leaves the hospital, Toby seeks answers from Wren, prompted by Emily's confession earlier. Wren admits that he kissed Spencer when she told him at that time she was no longer with Toby. Toby gets mad and tells him to go because only his left arm was broken and not his right so he threatened to punch him. Breaking the Code Wren walks into the pub in which Spencer is waiting for Melissa and they begin chatting. The pub is right near the hospital, so it may not be fate that brought them together as he suggests. Spencer then sees Melissa outside, about to come inside, but then Garrett pulls up. She quickly turns and gets into Garrett's car. A confused Spencer watches Melissa go and wonders aloud why Melissa would get in a car with Garrett when she barely knows him. Wren reveals that he's seen them together at a doctor appointment before. Melissa still won't pick up Spencer's phone calls and Spencer sneaks another shot while Wren's head is turned. Spencer and Wren wind up at his apartment. She pours herself another drink and they joke about their respective family issues and personality flaws. Wren says he alphabetizes his bookshelf and Spencer pretends Aristotle is misfiled. Spencer, clearly drunk and acting very flirtatious, starts kissing him. Spencer and Wren continue making out until Wren, ever the gentleman, tells her she is drunk and they should stop. Spencer admits that she is smashed and falls backwards onto the sofa, laughing. Spencer wakes up at Wren's house. Wren is back from work and Spencer realizes it is 10:30 and she is late for school. She apologizes for last night. Wren tells Spencer that she is welcome to stay over anytime. Spencer admits she may have to take him up on that the way her family has been lately. They kiss, but this time Spencer ends it and runs out. Eye of the Beholder Wren walks over to Toby and Jenna in the hospital to see how he has been recovering since the accident. He is happy to hear Toby found another doctor while he was out of town. Jenna introduces herself and thanks Wren for looking after her brother. That evening, Wren removes a piece of glass from Spencer's hand and asks if she got it in the fire. She says she had to get something off the porch. He cleans the wound and tries to make small talk. Wren asks about Toby and Jenna and tells Spencer she has a very complicated life. They joke around and he makes a comment about fate always bringing them together. She tells him not to confuse fate with really bad luck. Thoughtful, Wren asks her if she would like to forget about anything that has ever happened between them. Spencer answers no; she wouldn't take back anything. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Wren is working as one of Mona's doctors in the Radley Sanitarium. Wren informs Hanna that he volunteers at the Radley Sanitarium a few days each month when he catches her visiting Mona using a false name. He tells her she will probably never get the answers she is looking for from a mentally ill person, but agrees not to bust her. He even calls to let her know when Mona is making progress and encourages her to come back. Blood Is The New Black Wren comforts Hanna after her ordeal with Mona Vanderwaal. Hanna speaks to Wren. He mentions his father was also in a mental institution, and he's thrown around more than the chair Hanna tossed in Mona's room. Wren explains to Hanna what she's suffering is ambiguous loss; when a person dies but they're still here. Later he bumps into Caleb, who tells him about Hanna's "ambiguous loss" talk Hanna had mentioned to Caleb earlier. Caleb is left wondering why Hanna is so easy to tell the truth to Wren but not himself. Birds of a Feather Darren comes to visit Mona but he is stopped by Wren. Darren tells Wren he has a court order to speak with Mona and goes in to see her. Wren sits down to talk with Hanna. She questions him about Darren's purpose of talking to Mona and Wren tells her it has something to do with Alison's missing remains. Hanna is sure Mona didn't do it because she's been in Radley the whole time but realizes that court orders are only issued for a good reason. She asks Wren to sneak her in but Wren tells her that he's already been reprimanded for extending her visiting hours so Hanna has to wait it out. Stolen Kisses Wren sends a text to Hanna saying that they need to talk. Wren informs Hanna that the board is considering moving Mona to a high-security facility in Saratoga, New York. Hanna insists he speak to the board, but he persuades her to do it herself since no one could speak for Mona the way Hanna could. After accompanying her to the argument she made to keep Mona in Rosewood, Wren informs her that the board has halted any paperwork or movement to transfer Mona to the other facility. In a moment of excitement, Hanna accidentally kisses Wren from happiness that Mona is staying at Radley. Wren responds with, "I figured you'd be pleased." What Lies Beneath Wren asks Hanna out while at the coffee shop, but Hanna rejects him saying she's not going to date Spencer's ex and it's too soon for her to be seeing anybody else. Wren tries to make things positive, while not accepting the fact that Hanna won't go out with him. For example, Wren interrupts Hanna saying "I've been thinking about it too." Feeling that Hanna might have been thinking about him. Also As Hanna says, "Caleb and I-" Wren interrupts her and says "Broke up, right?" With a smile on his face. When Hanna rejects him, as he walks away he then tells her "But if you change your mind, it's fine by me." Pointing at her cheesly. Hanna blankly ignores this. Later when Emily tries to get help for Hanna after she accidentally cuts her knee with a knife after trying to break a window, she immediately calls Wren for help. Wren comes over by her house and stitches up her wound and makes a meal for Hanna. Once Wren helps Hanna elevate her leg, He tries to kiss her but gets rejected by her. He seems saddened by the rejection and Hanna asks him to leave, adding that he saved her life. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Wren appears at Spencer's house and as an awkward talk with Melissa. Melissa leaves Wren to talk to Spencer. Wren tells Spencer that someone called him and was concerned about her state of mind. Spencer thinks Emily told him but he reveals that Mona called him. She suddenly becomes happy and asks him to take her out. They drive for a long time and they finally stop at a place where the decathlon team was meeting. Spencer pretends to be emailing her parents and goes to talk to Mona. She gets angry at her and suddenly attacks her; literally trying to strangle her. Wren and Andrew pull Spencer off of Mona and Wren drags her out. On the way home, Melissa calls Spencer but Spencer ignores it so Wren answers. He tells Melissa that Spencer has had food poisoning, instead of the truth. Hot Water Wren runs into Spencer at the Brew. They talk and Wren reveals that he hoped they would get back together. He also asks Spencer out to dinner and she accepts. After dinner, Wren tries for a kiss, but Spencer turns away. However soon after Spencer herself leans in and Wren reciprocates. I'm Your Puppet Wren comes to see Spencer when he finds out she's been checked into Radley. There is obvious tension between him and orderly Eddie Lamb. Wren asks Spencer if he's done anything for her to be there and she says it doesn't have to do with him. Later when Eddie talks to Spencer he indicates Wren was involved with the issues with the badges and that he always thought he was there for the wrong reasons. In a different scene Wren stops Eddie from taking a book to Spencer's room and there is further tension. Later Spencer follows Mona's map to an abandoned wing of the asylum and Wren shows up when she is going through some items Mona hid in a rocking horse. He admits to issuing a visitor pass to CeCe Drake to see Mona, even though she wasn't allowed visitors. He tells her that CeCe had gotten kicked out of university because of a stunt Ali had pulled at a frat party and she desperately wanted to talk to Mona. He let her in because he thought she could be a role model for Mona. He also reveals that Melissa was the one who told CeCe about Mona being in Radley. |-|Season 4= The Mirror Has Three Faces Wren asks Mona about what he thinks of a sketch. He asks Mona when she will be honest with him as she had been when she was a patient at Radley previously, and she tells him it was before she knew he was keeping secrets from her. Later, Hanna finds him in the brew and asks him to slip her into Radley to see Mona. Wren brushes off the request, and as Hanna leaves the Brew, Wren makes a shady call to someone saying, "You take care of your and I'll take care of mine". Lastly, Wren is seen talking on the phone to someone in Radley, coloring in the sketch he showed to Mona, coloring the coat on the women red, showing that Wren may know of Red Coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Toby discovers that Wren is moving in with Melissa and that he has some sort of connection with Shana. Shana is also seen at Wren's apartment. When the Liars see the 'A' lair, they see that 'A' has been watching Wren. Therefore they come to the conclusion that he cannot be 'A', but they do realize 'A' is a man.